What Makes a King
by CountingDreams
Summary: Brady never took a hot air balloon to Chicago. Instead, he stays and tries to become a better king. With the help from the queen of Mindu, Brady is slowly taking the steps to become a great king. Will this get Mikayla to notice him? (Brakayla is way later on though)
1. What Makes a King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings in any way, shape, or form. I'm also not repeating this disclaimer for all of the other chapters. I got the plot from "My Brakayla Story Ideas", by humanusscriptor.**

**A/N: I'm tweaking the timeline slightly. Brady leaves and stuff but the sinking of Mindu happens a month later. So Boomer is basically all alone and Mindu is still intact for one more month. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone!**

**I also kind of had to add a couple of OCs… Mostly just the Queen though then there are other unimportant characters. Can't be that bad, right?**

* * *

Brady stared at the hot air balloon.

It was mocking him. Telling him to just leave. Just head off and never be seen again. Leave Kinkow on a journey to become more mature.

Just like Mikayla said, right? (Granted, she didn't say that, but she implied it with her hesitation!)

He twitched slightly, before turning around. He could see the castle. In his head played back all of his adventures in Kinkow. All of the wacky things he and Boomer did. All of his attempts to date Mikayla.

Brady clenched his fist at the thought of Mikayla before he realized that he held something. Mikayla's dagger. He had just peeked into her room; she was still in guard duty after all. All he planned to do was to leave a note or something before spotting the dagger. He had no intention of taking anything, but he couldn't help himself. It smelled just like her!

Also… This should be a permanent reminder to never forget his goal.

Using the dagger, (which he dubbed Brakayla,) Brady cut loose the royal hot air balloon.

"Out for a midnight hike, my king?"

Brady squeaked, jumping up in surprise before landing straight on his face. "Yeah… Something like that…" mumbled Brady, face muffled by the ground.

Behind him was one of the guards. Brady never bothered to remember his name, but he and Boomer called him Jacked-up nose guy.

"Would you like any assistance, your highness?" asked Jacked-up nose guy, lending out his hand.

Brady stood up, shaking his head. "No, I have to do this myself," he said with certainty, before pausing. "Actually, do you know any islands that are, like, really friendly and stuff, but still really good at training?"

The guard blinked. "You mean like Mindu? I have a cousin in Mindu-."

Brady snapped his fingers. "Uh huh, okay," he said, totally uninterested. "Tell me how to get to Mandu."

"It's Mindu," corrected the guard.

"I can call it whatever I want!" pouted Brady, before slapping himself. Be mature, Brady! "R-Right, Kindu. So, how to get there?"

The guard raised an eyebrow at Brady's behavior. "Take the royal boat and follow the currents. Kinkowan seas always reach Mindu at this time of year."

"Right," said Brady, deciding to not question the island after months of living in it. He pulled out a gold bar. "Don't tell anyone about this. Say the boat got crashed or something."

He handed the gold bar to the guard before dashing off.

* * *

"Come on mom! Come on!" urged seventeen year-old Boz, trying to get his mom away from the line of guards by tugging on her arm.

"Prince Boz!" scolded his mother, slapping his hand off lightly. "Remember, in public, you must refer to me as either 'mother' or 'Queen Elena'. Understood?"

Boz pouted slightly. "Yes mother," he said, before perking up. "Anyway, you gotta see what's happening on Crimson Beach!"

"For the last time, Prince Boz, those animals are crabs-"

"I know that!" interrupted Boz, "_Well, now,_" he added silently. "But I saw something really cool! It's like, this big crashed ship and stuff, but there's only one person!"

"I can't leave right now," said Queen Elena. She gestured to the line of guards who were watching the conversation with amusement. "I need to instruct these guards."

Boz huffed. "That can't be that hard, right?" He stepped in front of the line of guards. "You four, guard something shiny. You ten, guard the perimeter. The rest…" He scrunched up his nose. "Take a shower, will ya?"

The line of guards soon dispersed as Queen Elena sighed. "Boz…" she started, ready to scold him. Seven years since she adopted him and barely any improvement.

Boz smiled brightly. "There, all done!" he exclaimed happily. He grabbed ahold of his mother's arm once more. "To Crimson Beach!"

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

Brady groaned, feeling sore all over his body. The last thing he remembered was setting sail. Those currents are not fun. They swerved him in all sorts of directions, before crashing right into a big rock. Everything was blurry right after that.

"See mom? He's alive!"

An unfamiliar voice. Brady slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the bright light. There were two figures. He sat up. One of them is a tall teen with strawberry blonde hair. The other is an adult, maybe in the late twenties or so. She had long black hair and calculating dark eyes.

The woman bent down to his height. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Brady paused slightly, slowly processing her questions. "...Sore."

"Good!" exclaimed the strawberry blonde teen, "At least you're not dead." He stretched out his hand, which Brady took, slightly wobbly. "What's your name?"

"My name?" echoed Brady, not exactly thinking things through. He couldn't say Brady Parker, they might link it to the Brady Parker that left Kinkow! "M… Mi… Mitchel…"

There, that sounds easy enough to remember. "Mitchel what?" asked the woman.

Wait, what? "Just Mitchel," said Brady, knowing he won't remember the last name.

The woman stood up. "Well, Just Mitchel," said the woman with a smile, "My name is Queen Elena Laurence and this is Prince Boz Laurence. Where did you come from?"

Brady, now dubbed Mitchel, blinked. "A… boat." He said intelligently, before realizing what the queen meant. "Oh, uh, I'm from… An island… Somewhere near...ish far…"

"O...Kay," said Boz slowly. "Well, any reason you're on Mindu?"

Mitchel perked up at the name. "Ah, um, your majesty…" he quickly bowed to queen Elena, "I would like… Well I need to train in the, um, Morduian ways. Teach me everything about fighting and maturity and stuff!"

"Don't you mean Minduian?"

"Yes, those ways," said Mitchel with a nod. "I went through a lot just to get here. Please, your majesty, I know I'm not exactly the best person to train…" He gestured to his weak arms. "But I can learn!" Hopefully.

"You seem very determined… Are you sure?" asked Elena, stroking her chin.

Mitchel nodded eagerly. "I'll do anything! Money is not an issue!"

"I don't need your money," said Elena, reminding Mitchel that she is also royalty. "Except you need a place to stay near the castle. After all, to turn you," she gestured to his weak physique, "into someone proud to say they were taught in the Minduian ways, you'd need to spend as much time training as possible. That means waking up early."

Mitchel cringed at the thought, but he nodded anyway. "Do you got a place for me to stay?"

Elena frowned. "I'm afraid that I do not."

"Ooh! Ooh!" exclaimed Boz, raising his hand and waving it like crazy. "He can stay at my room! We can be roommates! What do you say?" asked Boz, slinging his arm over Mitchel's shoulder.

Mitchel stared at him like he was crazy. "Uh… Personal space..?" asked Mitchel, pushing Boz away.

Elena laughed quietly to herself. "If you want to stay on Mindu, you must know that we Minduians are aggressive huggers."

"What happens if we get pickpocketed while someone hugs us?"

The queen shrugged. "We also have a high crime rate." She turned away. "Come, Prince Boz. Mitchel. We must return to the castle at once."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay mom!"

"Prince Boz…"

"...Yes mother…"

* * *

It was late, so when they reached the castle, Boz led them to his room. There was already another bed set up for Brady, since Elena called the guards to quickly set up a bed.

"You should sleep now," said Boz, crouching like a monkey on his rock bed. "Early for Queen Elena is right before the sun is up. It's terror."

"Urgh, that sucks…" groaned Mitchel right before he collapsed on his new bed. It was just as comfy as his bed in Kinkow. "So when will I meet the king?"

Silence. Mitchel frowned, wondering if Boz fell asleep or something, so he sat up. Boz was simply staring at the sky. "Boz?"

The strawberry blonde quickly snapped out of it. "Oh. Uh… King Brent passed away about seven years ago. We don't talk about him anymore."

"Oh… I am so sorry."

Boz shrugged. "It's fine. I didn't know him that well anyway, since I was adopted about a week before that."

"You're adopted?"

"Yeah. Now go to sleep, or else you can't wake up tomorrow morning," said Boz, laying on his bed. Mitchel nodded, shutting his eyes.

* * *

Mitchel must have shut his eyes hours ago, yet sleep still wouldn't succumb upon him. He felt a slight twinge of envy as his roommate's light snores filled the room. He just couldn't help it.

He remembered Boomer. He remembered saying their goodnights, having a little conclusion from their adventures from the night before. Maybe Brady was going to prank Boomer. Maybe Boomer was going to scold Brady for rubbing bread on the toilet.

Whatever it was, their last words would be to each other before falling asleep.

Mitchel turned over, before feeling slight pain on his leg. He opened his eyes and dug under his covers to reveal a dagger. Brakayla the dagger. It must have been in his pocket. Surprise that it didn't got lost while he was 'steering' the boat.

Memories of Mikayla immediately flooded in his head. The dagger still smelling a little bit like Mikayla didn't make it better.

_"The word is that you said that you are never going to date King Brady because he is too immature and he'll never grow up as long as he's king of this island."_

He shut his eyes. "Well, I'm not king anymore… Is this better, Mikayla?"

He laughed quietly. He was talking to a dagger of all things. How can crushing on one girl end up like this?

* * *

**A/N: Annnd done… This is my first ever Pair of Kings fanfic, so I know I must have made them OOC somehow *cries in a corner*. But I tried my best, and from all the kid cartoons I've watched, I know that must count for something!**

**...Did I just admit that I still watch kid cartoons out loud?**

**See ya guys around! (Hopefully.)**


	2. Day 1

**A/N: Here's my replies to my lovely reviewers!**

**humanusscriptor: Thanks! You have now been credited for the plot idea ^_^**

**SGJBMCfan98: Thanks! I hope this update is in your definition of soon! xP**

**Ninja 4 God: Yay, thanks!**

**Also wanna say a huge thanks to the people who alerted and faved this story! You people rock! ^^**

* * *

Week 1, Day 1

"Hey! Wake up already!"

Mitchel groaned, rolling to the side. "Five more minutes, Boom…"

"Mitchel!" yelled a slightly familiar voice. "Wake. Up!"

THUD! Mitchel immediately opened his eyes. He was on the floor with a terrible pain on his head. "Ow!" he cried, clutching his head. He then blinked. For some reason, there was a strawberry blonde haired teen on his ceiling.

"Finally, you're awake. I had to pull you out of bed," said the teen with slight exasperation. He then jumped down from the ceiling and onto Mitchel's bed. "You ready for training?"

"Training..?" mumbled Mitchel, brain still not functioning. "What time is it? And why were you on the ceiling? And what is this 'training' you speak of?"

"It's eight in the morning, and I'm always on the ceiling," said the teen simply. "Didn't you wanted to be trained in the Minduian ways or something?"

Mitchel blinked again sleepily. "Mhm…" Memories of yesterday flashed into his mind. "Oh. That."

The teen, Boz, opened the curtains. Mitchel winced slightly at the bright light. "Yeah. That," he said, stretching his limbs. "You were supposed to be awake hours ago. Queen Elena sure won't be happy that you're late."

"I'm late?!" cried Mitchel, standing up abruptly.

"Yep. I'd hurry if I were you."

Mitchel nodded, running out of the room. He then backtracked, running back into the room he shared with Boz. "Uhh, Boz, where am I supposed to go again?"

"Well, if you were paying attention, you were supposed to meet with her in the throne room. Here, I'll show you." Boz leapt forward, Mitchel following behind.

* * *

Mitchel panted, gasping for breath. "Did we have to run all the way?"

Boz shrugged. "No, but it wasn't that long of a run… It was just a flight of stairs..."

"I can't feel my legs!" cried Mitchel dramatically, falling to the ground.

Boz puffed up his cheek. "Well… Queen Elena sure got a lot of work ahead of her…" he said, raising an eyebrow at Mitchel's collapsed body.

"There you are, Mitchel!" exclaimed a voice to their right. It was Elena. "You're late!"

"I know, I know!" cried Mitchel, standing up. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I swear!"

Elena sighed, running a hand over her hair. "You better. Now, for the first lesson, it's time to learn about close combat." She whistled.

A man, probably in the early twenties, ran to Elena's side. He had wild black hair, a slight frown, and wore the Mindu guard uniform.

"This is Cedric. Cedric, this is Mitchel. Now Mitchel, I want you to fight Cedric."

Mitchel gaped. "W-What?! That guy is like, twice my size!"

"You two are the same height," said Elena, "Don't worry, Cedric will go easy on you. This is just to see how good you are in close combat."

"I can tell you how good I am already- I'm not," said Mitchel, backing away slightly.

"Just try!" urged Boz, who was watching from the sidelines whilst eating a banana.

Mitchel's hand began to shake. He bit his lip, took a stance, before he ran forward! Screaming, Mitchel then launched his fist right into the side of Cedric's face!

Silence.

Cedric rolled his eyes. He didn't even budged a bit from the impact. Since Mitchel just stood there, frozen in fear, he moved. Cedric grabbed Mitchel's arm and flipped him.

"Ow…" whimpered Mitchel from the ground, in pain from getting flipped. "Can we take a break?"

Elena shook her head, sighing. "Cedric, teach Mitchel here how to punch. I'll be back at lunchtime. Until then, no breaks!"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"I. Am. So. Tired!" whined Mitchel, fiddling with his sandwich.

Mitchel and Boz were at a hill about five minutes away from the castle, eating lunch. This was the first break Mitchel had after four straight hours of training.

"Well, you know how to throw a punch now, right?" asked Boz, mouth still full from his sandwich.

Mitchel's eyes seem to shine. "Heck yeah! Look Boz, check this out!" He stood up and punched the nearest tree. His lip then quivered before he yelled "OW!"

"Uh…?"

"N-No wait! I wasn't doing it properly!" cried Mitchel. He changed the position of his fingers slightly before striking a punch at the same tree. The tree actually wobbled slightly, causing Boz to whistle, impressed.

"Nice," he said, nodding. "For someone who struggled with a backpack's zipper, you sure pack a punch!"

Mitchel stuck out his tongue. "Okay, to be fair, that zipper was out to get me."

Boz laughed. "Riiight," he said, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

There was silence for a moment. Brady, not liking the silence, tried to speak, "Hey Boz-"

"Do you know how lucky you are?"

"Huh?"

Boz shrugged. "I was just thinking," he said, poking his sandwich. "You know, Queen Elena doesn't usually accept strangers out of the blue. Especially someone who is weaker than me."

Mitchel stood up. "I am not weaker than you!"

Boz raised his hands in defense. "You're getting stronger than me though. Like, I can't throw a punch, but you can now."

"Hmm…" Mitchel sat back down. "You should train with me then!"

Boz looked aghast at the very thought. "Me? Train?"

"Hey, a couple of days ago, I would have had the same reaction. Me and training? Urgh." Mitchel shivered at the thought. "But…"

Boz blinked. "But..?"

Mitchel shook his head. "Nothing." _Mikayla._ "You should still train with me. Please? Then I won't look like a wimp training by myself!"

"Too late," muttered Boz under his breath so that Mitchel wouldn't hear it. "I don't know… I mean, I'm not useless; I'm pretty athletic-" Boz grabbed the branch of the same tree Mitchel punched then performed a chin-up. "Except fighting? I'm a prince- hiding when the bad guys come is more my style."

"I hear you," said Mitchel with a slight smile, "But please? I need someone to suffer with me!"

The other teen laughed sheepishly. "Well…"

"Prince Boz! Mitchel!"

They turned to see Cedric, climbing up the hill. "Lunchtime is over. It is time for Mitchel to train even more."

"Already?" groaned Mitchel, "But Cedriiiic. I haven't finished my sandwich!"

"Queen's orders," said Cedric simply.

Mitchel bit back a remark of him being the king and ordering for a longer break. _After all, the moment he stepped out of Kinkow, he was no longer king of that island._

"Lead the way…"

* * *

For the afternoon, Mitchel was trying to learn the different types of kicks and dodging, whilst Boz simply watched.

Suddenly, Boz's monkey senses began to tingle. He could hear something very familiar…

"Sawa sawa!" cried Boz, immediately hiding behind a rock.

"Sawa sa-what?" questioned Mitchel, staring at his friend weirdly.

Instantaneously, a swarm of large insects flooded the castle. They all looked similar to Waka Wakas back in Kinkow, except they were slightly smaller, had a red back, and their wings flapped less noisily.

"Sawa sawa," repeated Cedric, preparing a fighting stance. "Kind of cousins to Waka wakas, except they're only indigenous to Mindu. Weapons don't affect them, but luckily they're super weak to close combat. You ready, Mitchel?"

"No!" cried Mitchel, immediately hiding behind the rock next to Boz like a coward.

Cedric gritted his teeth. "Mitchel!" he scolded, before punching the Sawa sawa next to him. "Think of this as a part of your training!" He ducked down to dodge a Sawa sawa sting.

"Uhh, no, cause during my training you were going easy on me!"

Boz frowned. "Fight them, Mitchel! Hit them like you hit that tree!"

Mitchel glared back. "Why don't you fight them then?! Aren't you, like, athletic or something?!"

"I am athletic, but I haven't received proper training-"

"Sorry to intrude, my prince, but how about either of you just help me!" yelled Cedric, looking worn down from the sheer amount of Sawa sawas.

"Aww man…" whimpered Mitchel, "Where are the other guards?" Nevertheless, Mitchel stood from his hiding spot and slammed his fist smack dab onto a Sawa sawa's face.

The Sawa sawa flinched back, before running away. Mitchel brightened up. "I did it!"

"Behind you!" cried Boz. Mitchel hit the ground right before a Sawa sawa charged into him.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Mitchel before performing a low kick to one sneaky Sawa sawa.

After a minute or two, Mitchel became exhausted. "I can't… Hold them off… Any longer..!"

Boz deadpanned at him. "You only fought two of them! Waka wakas are way stronger than Sawa sawas!"

Mitchel groaned, before falling on the ground. "Just sting me already! You Sawa sawas won!" he cried.

Cedric facepalmed, before punching off the last Sawa sawa. The Sawa sawas had fled east and away from the castle. "Pathetic," he spat to Mitchel, crossing his arms. "What was Queen Elena thinking, asking me to train such a hopeless case?"

Boz stood up from the rock he was hiding behind. "Don't you dare doubt the Queen's orders, Cedric!" he said, crossing his arms.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Cursed Boy. I refuse to train such a weakling." With that, Cedric left.

Mitchel laid on the ground, staring at the sky. "How mean…" he mumbled to himself. "I thought Winduians are nice people…"

"It's Minduians," corrected Boz, lending out his hand to Mitchel. "And didn't the queen tell you we had high crime rates?"

Mitchel sighed, staring at Boz's hand. "Just leave me here, Boz. I'm such a joke!" He sat up, knees huddled together, blocking his eyes. "What was I thinking? I can't train! I was never meant for training! I was meant for… Something… Like, singing or whatever! Not fighting or growing up!"

"Prince Boz? Mitchel?"

Mitchel raised his head to see Queen Elena holding a large stack of paper. Wow, he was so glad he had the Makoolas doing all of the king paperwork.

Boz perked up. "Hey mom!" he exclaimed, waving.

Elena rolled her eyes, said a hey back, before turning to Mitchel. "I thought I assigned Cedric to help you train..?"

Mitchel stared at the ground. "He said I was a hopeless case and he refused to train a weakling…"

"That Cedric!" said Elena with a frown. "Don't worry, Mitchel, I know you are not a weakling."

"Have you seen me fight?" asked Mitchel. He flexed his muscles. "My guns get tired so easily!"

"All those guns need are some proper training," assured Elena. "I know what you're capable of, Mitchel. I've seen it with my own eyes." With that, she went inside the castle to go fetch Cedric.

Mitchel turned to Boz. "You know, I think I like your mom. All my life I had naggy women. It sucks."

Boz shrugged, before raising an eyebrow at Mitchel. "The Queen said that she knows what you're capable of. Had you met her before?"

The other teen tilted his head to the side, as if trying to remember.. "I… I don't think so..?"

The strawberry blonde teen puffed up his cheek. "Well, I think I made up my mind."

Mitchel blinked. "About what?"

"About training with you!" said Boz with a grin, "It can be fun, you know? Plus, we can knock Cedric down a peg or two, right? Doesn't the student eventually beat the teacher in all those movies?"

"You're right!" exclaimed Mitchel, as if having an epiphany. "It would be totally great to show Cedric-"

"Show me what?"

The two turned to see Cedric glaring at them. Mitchel gulped. "I mean, it would be totally great to show Cedric about how... such... dedicated students we are, right Boz?"

Boz nodded quickly. "R-Right."

"Wait, I have to train **both** of you?" he asked. At their nod, he mumbled: "_I hate my job._" The black-haired adult then sighed. "Let's have a break for now. I'll need it." He then walked away, mumbling things about renting a hot air balloon out of here.

Mitchel and Boz then spent the rest of the day eating ice cream until they could no longer move from brain freeze.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaand… Yeah. I don't think I'm giving the plot justice, but I tried. Also, don't bother remembering all of these OCs. The only important one is Queen Elena. I'm not even sure whether or not I should keep Cedric. We'll see.**

**Please review! It would be nice to hear a little bit from the people who read this, yes?**


End file.
